


Bossy

by MadManta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManta/pseuds/MadManta
Summary: Rude fucks Reno & Roche.
Relationships: Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude/Roche, Rude/Roche (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a 'what it says on the tin' type situation. I tweeted a thing and then I got brain worms. Also somebody calls somebody else daddy a couple of times but c'mon, that's hot. Fight me about it.

The lights are low, and the throbbing bass of Rude’s living room sound system is dulled through the walls. This way it’s much easier for the shirtless Turk to listen to his lovers kissing each other, the wet slide of tongues and the soft tenor and alto tones mingling in snide, quiet laughter.

Roche and Reno have already stripped each other, hard cocks bouncing against each other while they push each other around on the bed like a pair of rowdy affectionate cats. There’s long blonde and red hair everywhere, and the slick sheen of muscles flexing with every toss and roll. Finally, Roche is the victor, pinning Reno down under him with a vampiric grin. It’s very convincing. Usually when you’re on the receiving end of it, you know you’re about to get _sucked dry_. But when Roche starts to kiss and bite his way down Reno’s neck, Rude finally speaks. “Ah ah,” he says. “Stay put.”

Roche rolls his eyes. “You're not my boss, I don’t roll over like _this_ one,” and sinks his teeth into Reno’s neck. He never draws blood — they all see too much of that in their line of work — but it’s enough to get Reno keening instead of defending himself. Roche is privy to the sound of Rude’s loud and distinctive belt buckle clinking open, and the sudden heat behind him causes his grip on Reno to loosen. “Hey—”

Rude’s hand slides over the pleasant round of Roche’s ass. “Scoot back here. But bring him with you.” His voice is easy, low, and unthreatening. Roche is compelled to do as he says, all his backtalk stuck somewhere in the ache in his balls.

Reno’s sass, on the other hand, comes back once Roche’s mouth is off of him. “Quick learner,” he teases. “Rude’s a font of good ideas. Better to shut up and take it.”

Roche gets on all fours and eases himself back to the edge of the bed, and then yanks Reno with him. Reno does not _squeal_ , but it is certainly an excited, delighted sound as his legs nearly drop off the edge of the bed. With Roche slightly more available to him, Rude leans over Roche’s long, wide back, and kisses the base of his neck. He’s pulled his pants down enough that his heavy cock springs out, and Rude slides it teasingly under Roche’s, and then eases him down until the three of them have to figure out where Reno’s legs go, and then Roche’s, while three cocks grind together.

Reno’s legs in fact have moved out and up, allowing the other two men to slot in between: Roche’s legs at a wide vee, and Rude’s more straight between them. It’s a little awkward, though, and Rude slowly pulls his hips back until his cock is freed and resting on the crack of Roche’s ass.

“Damn,” Roche mutters, and Reno smirks up at him when he sees Roche blushing.

“Told you, idiot,” Reno smirks. Roche kisses that look off his face as Reno’s arms wrap around him.

Rude is still quiet behind them, enjoying the sights and sounds; the first noise he makes is the sound of the lube bottle popping open, followed by his hands growing slippery, and then a satisfied hum as he slides one finger each — both his indices — into each of the boys.

Reno moans like he’s met with true fulfillment; Roche has to keep from jumping out of his skin. He breaks the kiss to look over his own shoulder. “The hell you doin’ back there?”

“Prepping you.”

“ _Both_ of us?”

Rude’s soft eyes flicker mischievously at Roche, and the SOLDIER’s blush deepens. “I’m going to fuck you both. Like this.” The idea is hot, but it’s _killing_ Reno. Roche feels Reno’s dick twitch so hard that precum gets them both wet.

Damn.

“ _Please_ ,” Reno says, and he gets two fingers much faster than Roche, who’s a little more uptight. Sure, he likes it and all, but he kinda thought he was just gonna get inside Reno. Or Rude, even — that was territory they hadn’t crossed, though there had been the time that Reno was in between them, with Roche’s cock slamming Reno, and every thrust sent Reno’s cock into Rude, who had looked _so_ good getting fucked.

Okay, so both of them are making their dicks slippery now, and Roche feels Rude slide that second finger in. “Double damn,” he grinds out, jerking his hips in little movements to rub against Reno’s cock below him. It’s hard to make eye contact with Reno; he knows how much this affects him, and Reno usually teased him mercilessly since Reno was usually the blushing, needy mess.

But Reno’s too preoccupied with the three wet fingers in his hole, and then all of the fingers leave Roche, leaving him nervous that he’s about to experience Rude’s scary big cock too fast. But instead of that warm, pierced cock head, it’s Rude’s tongue that meets his hole again, and he lets his head drop down to kiss Reno quiet so that he can muffle his own needy whimpers.

Roche doesn’t so much hear as he _feels_ Rude’s voice rumble against his ass: “Reno, you ready for me, baby?”

Roche pulls back to gasp for air so Reno can easily respond, even though his willingness was obvious in the tight grip of his fingers in Roche’s muscles. “Yessss, fuck me!”

Reno is a little lower than he’s used to, so Rude slides his hands between Roche’s legs and under Reno’s hips to hold him up a little higher, pressing his cock slowly in until the head is in; then it’s easy to sink in the rest of the way.

Roche stares down at Reno’s face in pained ecstasy without the fog of his own cock inside him; he’s gorgeous, pouty lips wet and eyes squeezed shut. Plus with Rude holding him up, their cocks are much more in alignment, so he can grind against him with ease. He would have been fine with this, honestly, until he feels Rude’s slick fingers sliding into his hole again, and he lets out a long moan. Okay. Maybe he _really_ wants that, too.

Rude isn’t going hard and fast. He’s rolling his hips into Reno, letting his cock light up Reno’s nerve endings with practiced ease. Reno kisses Roche’s jaw, his neck, anywhere he can reach, and Roche is merciful, shoving his tongue in Reno’s mouth so he can suck on it and moan.

Rude has a third finger in Roche’s ass and when Reno quiets down significantly, a bolt of excitement runs through him. Rude’s voice is honeyed when he asks the very same question, the very same way, “Roche, baby. You ready for me?”

Roche is so horny he’s not even embarrassed. “Yesss, daddy.”

Rude’s needy groan is hot, and Reno only whimpers a little when it’s clear he’s suddenly empty. This time Rude can push Roche’s hips down, making the angle easy for him to slide his cock against him. The lube bottle snaps open again, and Roche is treated to an extra slippery hard-on breaching him and then settling in. He can’t even move his hips, but he doesn’t have to. Every time Rude thrusts in and thrusts out, Roche and Reno rub together. This time Rude is much less easy-going. He’s already been fucking for several minutes; he has needs, and Roche sounds _so_ pretty when he gets it hard.

So Rude gives it to him, hard.

Reno tries not to be smug when he looks up at Roche; he’s already close to coming, but god, he’s never gotten such a close look at Roche with a dick up his ass before. “You love it, don’t you?” Reno whispers, his words spurring on all three of them. “Feeling that big cock fill you up so fast and hard?”

Roche’s eyes open, and they’re gorgeous and scary, the way SOLDIER eyes are. Roche has no intention of kissing him to shut him up. “Yeah, I do,” he mutters. “Makes me wanna come all over your pretty cock.”

Rude’s fingers dig harder into Roche’s ass and he slows down. “Not yet, baby.”

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Reno and Roche say in unison, their dirty talk their own downfall.

Roche straight up whines when he feels Rude slip out of him. “Aw, c’mon—”

“Learn to share,” Rude teases, and then he’s lifting Reno up and inside him again. This time, Reno is the one who gets to be fucked hard, and the three of them are reduced to a slippery moaning mess. Rude has a lot of stamina for this sort of thing, and he knows the sound of Reno when he’s close; so he brings him to the edge and then stops, pulling out and dropping his hands so their cocks separate, not letting Reno grind himself to completion.

“ _Fuuuuck_ , Rude, _pleeease_ ,” he whines, but then Roche is whispering, “ _Finally_ ,” and Rude is back inside him instead.

It’s a total mindfuck. Watching Roche get fucked, and even glancing over his shoulder and seeing Rude behind him; it’s like Reno is getting fucked, but not, all the while his cock is getting overstimulated in the mess of precum the two of them have made between their bellies. Roche teeters between whimpers and deep growling moans, and it’s hot as hell. Reno decides this is the optimal time to snake a hand in between their bodies and get his hand around their cocks.

“Oh shit, _oh shit_ ,” Roche hisses, and then Rude pulls out of him again. He lets out a groan of frustration, but then Reno is getting fucked, and he gets to experience this same sensation of ‘getting fucked but not’. He has to kiss him again, and Reno uses his free hand to dig up into all that long blonde hair, holding him in place while his hand mostly works over the sensitive glans of their cocks.

Rude stops and switches, stops and switches. Reno is a mess, and finally whimpers, “Please, Rude, lemme come, I gotta come on your cock, please!” Roche feels Reno’s hand tighten on him and he only prays he can last as he feels Rude’s body slamming against the two of them. Roche watches Reno’s face twist into blinding ecstasy and then the spatter of cum all over Roche’s cock is desperately, painfully hot. He bites his lip, trying his hardest to stave it off, and even reaches between them so that he can finish milking Reno’s cock, getting that other hand off of his own. He loves the way Reno’s cock spasms in his hand, and kisses him quiet. Roche is on a damn hair trigger, and he feels Reno relax immensely below him.

And then Rude’s cock is inside him, and Roche clenches down on him. He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until he feels Rude reach down and around him, pulling him up and off of Reno completely. Roche’s feet are unsteady, but Rude has no trouble holding him up. “You wanna come too?” Rude murmurs, and now that they’re closer, he’s the one who leaves a sharp bite on Roche’s neck. They’ll have to leave one on Rude later so they at least _match_. Roche writhes against him, trying to jerk his hips backwards.

“Yes, c’mon, fuck me,” he growls.

Reno’s legs ease down as he looks up at the other two, almost disappointed he came already. He’ll be jerking himself raw to this mental image later.

Rude’s hand makes its way down to Roche’s sticky cock, impressively hard, and wraps his hand around it. “You wanna come on Reno?” he asks, and then starts fucking him in earnest. “Want me to fuck it all out of you so you can cover him in it?”

Roche can’t actually answer. His legs are jelly, and the only words coming out of him are ‘oh fuck, oh fuck,’ in increasingly urgent tones. It’s made worse by Reno writhing under him, already spattered in his own cum; and worse yet when Rude groans, “God, your ass is so good, baby. I’m gonna come inside. You want that?”

Roche loses it. When the three of them get together, Rude inevitably ends up saving that kind of thing for Reno. They have a partnership, a special relationship, whatever, but now he’s finally getting all the attention — all the _spunk_ — with Reno watching in rapt interest. The only words he can blurt out are, “ _Yes_ daddy, come in me, lemme come on Reno!”

Reno’s conscious enough to get up to his knees, now, his face right in line with Roche’s swollen need. Rude’s fist moves fast and hard over Roche, and he just loses it, the orgasm hitting him like a damn lightning strike as he comes harder than he has in _months_ , spraying Reno’s face and neck with it. Rude lets go of his cock so Reno can deepthroat him, and Roche thinks he might die like this. Both of Rude’s arms tighten around his upper body as he slams in again and again and then Roche can _feel_ it, Rude coming inside him while Reno swallows around him.

Reno pulls off with a hum of pleasure, and then he wraps his own arms around Roche’s middle (and Rude’s, too, as they’re still pressed closely together), effectively wiping his face off of Roche’s mess. Roche doesn’t care. In fact, all Roche can do is let out a truly dumb laugh, one hand coming up to cradle the back of Rude’s head, the other to Reno’s.

“I can’t stand up any more,” Roche says, and continues to stand upright even as he decides to let his legs give way. Rude’s still holding onto him. Damn, what a man.

“Come to bed,” Reno teases, and lets go of the two of them so that he can throw himself backwards.

“Coming,” Roche says, and doesn’t move. He lets out the same awkward laugh, which rapidly turns into a _real_ squeal when Rude throws him easily onto the mattress.

“I’m gonna get a towel,” Rude says. “You better leave room for me in there.”

Roche’s eyes look positively glazed over. “You’re the boss,” he says, and Reno laughs himself stupid.


End file.
